Unpowered In The Light Of Now
by Conjuring Rain
Summary: Sonia the Hedgehog, princess of the World of Light, is having another peaceful day. However, that peacefulness is ruined when the one she used to love pays her a sudden visit. Can she forgive him for all of the malicious things he has done in the past?


**Note: **This is a dream I had a while ago. Of course, a bunch of stuff were added to this that didn't occur in the dream.

**Warning:** This will probably make no sense to you readers. Also, it is very...strange.

* * *

**Unpowered in the Light of Now**

Sonia the Hedgehog, the beautiful princess of the World of Light, delicately made her way down the sparkling glass steps of her glorious castle, the Glass Castle.

This Glass Castle is made entirely out of pure, magical glass. Everything inside of the Glass Castle is made purely out of glass as well. The floors are glass, the walls are glass, the ceiling is glass, the doors are glass, tables and chairs are glass, and the list just goes on!

The wonderful Sonia the Hedgehog is none other than this amazing castle's enchanting princess.

Said princess continued to make her way down the nice glass steps. When she reached the bottom, she smoothed down her pretty dress and made sure her quills were proper and neat. Next she started gracefully wending down a corridor made entirely out of glass.

Once she reached the end, she made a right and ended up in another glass corridor. The pretty hedgehog stopped in the center of this corridor and looked around; making sure nobody was in sight. When she was sure that nobody was around, she began to twirl in place with her eyes closed.

She started to dance.

Her body moved to the silent music that played around her. She moved her body in wonderful and symmetrical ways that were just undeniably pleasant. A vivacious smile began to curl her lips and her eyes fluttered open, exposing those comely, yet elegant, eyes.

The silent melody lingered on.

Its harmonious, rhythmic sound swirled around the loving princess, so silent and yet, very clamorous.

And then, out of nowhere, everything stopped with a harsh shout from the end of the glassed corridor.

A soft gasp escaped Sonia's lips and she turned to face where the unpleasant noise came from.

One of the castle guards, a brown hedgehog with dashing yellow eyes, is wending towards her, a distraught expression dancing along his rough features.

"Your beautifulness," He began talking, getting down on one knee and taking the princess's gloved hand in his two hands, looking up at her with those dazzling, mysteriously colored eyes. "**He** has come."

After the guard's neutral, but kind words passed through her ears, her breath drew in sharply, similar to how she had gasped a few moments ago.

"Are you certain of this?" She questioned the loyal guard, lifting her other hand and placing it over his two hands that had already been grasping her left hand.

The guard gave a short nod. "I am."

The princess looked away from him, turning her gaze on something else other than him. She looked rather dolor now, a rueful expression passing across her facial features. Her pretty eyes dimmed a bit and were immediately filled with faintheartedness.

"Princess," The guard spoke once again, his voice sympathetic, but also important and very much serious. "What should you have us do?" He gave out his query.

Sonia the Hedgehog became lull and very quiet, her words disappearing for a bit. She began to contemplate dreadfully, her eyes getting dimmer with each and every thought.

The guard patiently waited for an answer, unspeaking.

After a long moment, the princess finally found her words and she brought her gaze back to the guard, this time her eyes a bit brighter.

"Let him in," She says. "Let him see me."

The guard let out a gentle sigh through his nose and he gave her a second short nod, rising to his feet and releasing her gloved, delicate hand. "Yes, your highness." He talks before turning and marching off.

Sonia watched him go before placing a hand over her rapidly beating heart, trying very hard to still its dreary rapidness. Her eyes slowly shut and she breathed out a long, weary sigh.

Seconds later, she reopened her eyes and turned, wending back the way she came, back to her throne.

When she finally reached her destination, she stood in the center of her glorious throne room, her eyes narrowed and her lips set into a straight, disturbing line.

Three minutes later, two guards entered the room along with a silver colored hedgehog dressed in night colored clothing. The two guards escorted him towards the elegant princess; stopping a few feet away from her once they make it to her.

The princess gazed long and hard at the silver hedgehog before snapping her attention to the two guards who remained. "Guards, leave us." She tells them, her voice icy.

The guards hesitated before nodding, leaving the room.

Sonia looked at the hedgehog before her once more, her eyes still narrowed warily.

Then, she spoke,

"Silver, what business do you have here?"

"I have come to complain," The hedgehog answered right away. "Also, I have come to give you an apology."

Sonia gave him a look of doubt.

The hedgehog, Silver, shifted a bit and stared at the beautiful princess before him, never looking elsewhere, only keeping his eyes on her.

"People of this land have been continuously speaking harmful untruths about me, slandering my name without a care," Silver spoke, his tone becoming dark and cold. "Spitting out injurious lies carelessly."

"Have you already forgotten your malign and malicious actions in the past, Silver?" Sonia questioned him seriously, her tone just as cold as his. "They surely have the right."

Silver's expression turned even colder after hearing her words. Then he spoke again, his voice calm, but also dangerous,

"It has been a while since I displayed baleful actions, princess."

The princess didn't say anything to that.

"Allow me to apologize for hurting you and all the others," Silver talked, his voice becoming less cold now and a bit soft. "It was wrong of me to disrespect your brothers and those you loved. I take full responsibility for my unnecessary actions."

Sonia stared at him contemplatively.

She could detect true honesty in his voice and could see it wrapped around the words he spoke.

It was undeniably sincere.

Due to her kind and loving heart, she could not refuse him.

A soft and gentle smile started crawling onto her features.

Silver looked a little uncomfortable under that smile of hers and he moved his gaze elsewhere, a light pinkish color touching his cheeks.

"Also…" He began again. "…all of my powers have deceased. The reason for this is because I have been in the World of Light for far too long. I am unpowered in the light of now."

This only made the princess's smile widen.

Silver looks at her once again, seeing that smile still there. He immediately looks away, his cheeks becoming pinker, almost to the point of blood red.

"Say something…" He mutters, perplexity wrapping around his voice.

"I forgive you," Sonia finally said, stepping towards him. "And I…still love you, Silver."

A shocked expression jumped onto Silver's face and he looked at her once more, his eyes wide.

He didn't get a chance to say anything more because the princess had leaned forward, pressing her soft lips to his in a sweet kiss.


End file.
